Tu m'aimes ? Non Tant mieux
by SayaxSama
Summary: Elle enchaîne les coups d'un soir. Il enchaîne les conquêtes. Il aime charmer. Elle aime boire. Elle ne croit plus en l'amour. Il l'a perdu. Il n'est pas heureux. Elle n'est pas malheureuse. Ils ne sont pas amis. Ils ne sont pas amants non plus. Pourtant, ils se comprennent mieux que personne. Two-shot - CanaBi; Univers Alternatif. Label SPPS


**Titre complet :** - Tu m'aimes ? - Non. - Tant mieux. On est amis alors ? - J'en sais rien...

**Résumé :** Elle enchaîne les coups d'un soir. Il enchaîne les conquêtes.  
Il aime charmer. Elle aime boire.  
Elle ne croit plus en l'amour. Il l'a perdu.  
Il n'est pas heureux. Elle n'est pas malheureuse.

Ils ne sont pas amis. Ils ne sont pas amants non plus. Pourtant, ils se comprennent mieux que personne.

**Rating :** [13+]

**Chapitres prévus :** 2 ou 3

**Auteur :** Saya

Voilà bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic, qui cette fois-ci s'en prend à Cana et Hibiki, dans un univers alternatif. J'espère sincèrement que mon travail vous plaira :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle n'aimait pas spécialement cette ambiance, pourtant elle y passait presque toutes ses nuits. Ici au moins, elle lui semblait moins solitaires. Les lumières aveuglantes des spots, la musique assourdissante, l'odeur de sueur et d'alcool, tout cela faisait partit du décor de sa vie. Elle n'était pas fêtarde, elle était juste seule. Affreusement seule. Venir ici, lui donnait quelques heures l'illusion d'une autre vie. Une vie qui aurait pu lui appartenir. Elle oubliait ses tracas quotidiens, les noyait dans des litres d'alcools. Avec le fond sonore, ils n'osaient même plus occupés le fond de ses pensées.

C'était un des avantages de la musique et l'alcool, ça donnait des ailes aux problèmes. Des ailes éphémères bien sûr, tout comme ces soirées. Cana ne s'en plaignait pas, tant que ça la soulageait un tant soit peu, elle passerait sa vie ici. C'était surement la raison de sa présence si fréquente...

Elle n'était pas malheureuse, mais elle n'était pas heureuse pour autant. Sa vie était juste plate, d'un ennui mortel. En venant ici, la jeune fille espérait la pimenter. Au final c'était toujours la même rengaine, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Se plaindre n'avait jamais été son genre.

Cet endroit avait un autre avantage : les hommes ! Il y en avait à profusion. Et comme elle, ils ne se posaient pas de question. Ils étaient venus s'amuser, se bourrer la gueule, prendre leur pied avec de jolies filles. Elle ne demandait pas mieux.

Cana se moquait souvent de ces jeunes filles à fleur de peau qui espéraient trouver leur prince charmant parmi ces âmes solitaires. Elles n'avaient décidément rien compris aux principes de ce genre de soirée. Cana, elle le connaissait, et en profitait pleinement. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Le temps d'un soir du moins...

Ça la soulagerait, elle se sentirait mieux. Puis tout recommencerait exactement avec la même monotonie, et elle reviendrait traîner ici dans l'espoir d'une autre nuit sans soucis.

Au pire, y avait toujours Grey, prêt à décrocher au moindre de ses appels.

Grey c'était son ami d'enfance, elle s'étonnait toujours de la longévité de leur relation. Généralement ses rapports avec les hommes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Le temps d'une nuit ou deux...

Même avec son père, elle n'avait pas eu une relation si durable ! Mais encore elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle ne parlait jamais de son père. Elle préférait passer sa vie ici, boire et l'oublier pour de bon...

Si Grey n'était pas là, elle aurait certainement perdu toute fois dans les hommes. Il était toujours là pour elle, même dans ses besoins les plus intimes. Elle lui avait pris sa virginité sans faire attention, un soir où elle était trop soule pour avoir une retenue dans ses gestes. Elle venait de se faire larguer et cherchait du réconfort dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Au final ils avaient couché ensemble et avaient continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était. La vie reprenait son cours.

Depuis, ils continuaient à coucher ensemble à l'occasion. Quand le besoin s'en ressentait, elle l'appelait. Il venait. Ils passaient une nuit de luxure. Ils n'y avaient aucuns sentiments ambigus entre eux, tout est parfaitement clair. Amitié et sexe ! Voilà le mélange parfait. Au moins Cana ne s'encombrait pas d'une relation qu'elle ne voulait pas, et gardait son ami auprès d'elle.

Grey aussi l'appelait quand il en avait besoin. Elle ne lui demandait jamais pourquoi. C'était une règle entre eux : ne pas poser de question. Si l'un d'eux en avait envie, c'est qu'il en avait besoin. Point barre ! Cana se faisait plus loquace. Parfois après avoir couché ensemble, Grey allumait tranquillement une cigarette et l'écoutait avec patience parler de ses problèmes – pour la plupart sentimentaux – parfois son père venait se glisser dans la conversation.

Ce qui était bien avec Grey c'est qu'il ne la jugeait jamais, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Par contre, si Cana avouait souvent avoir besoin de leur rapport sexuel par solitude ou après une rupture, Grey n'en avouait jamais la raison. Peut-être était-ce la même, ou alors il avait tout simplement pitié d'elle...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Cana était reconnaissante à Grey. D'ailleurs ce soir là, elle hésitait à l'appeler. Tout serait tellement plus simple. Il suffisait d'un simple coup de fil et elle obtiendrait tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'est-à-dire prendre du bon temps ! Mais abuser ainsi de son meilleur ami n'était pas sain. Et puis il avait certainement mieux à faire un vendredi soir que de sauter son amie d'enfance...

Cana avala une énième gorgée pour affronter la soirée à venir. Elle était assez grande pour se trouver un coup d'un soir sans problème ! En même temps ça n'avait rien de compliquer. Aborder un homme, le faire boire un peu, le chauffer sur la piste puis l'emmener chez lui, chez elle ou même dans les toilettes si elle avait atteint un point de déprime total...

Elle était devenue une pro dans ce genre de chose, en plus elle ne manquait pas de charme, mais elle n'avait pas de quoi en être fière. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'amuser à le mentionner sur son CV...

* * *

La belle brune s'apprêtait à passer à l'attaque, quand un homme vient l'aborder. Il faut dire que Cana Alberona ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention. Ses longs bruns glissaient avec grâce le long de son dos nu. Son corps parfait largement mis en avant par un simple bikini. Ici personne ne se plaignait de sa tenue peu conventionnelle. Au contraire, plus elle en montrait, moins elle avait l'impression de payer au bar.

Pas besoin d'un esprit brillant pour séduire ici, juste des atouts avantageux. Et pour des atouts, Cana en avait. Elle ne se cachait pas. La jeune femme utilisait son physique sans scrupule. Autant en profiter tant qu'elle est jeune...

_ Excusez-moi mademoiselle, auriez-vous du feu ?

La belle interpellée cligna légèrement des yeux, comme pour mieux interpréter la question. Du feu ? La plus vielle excuse du monde pour les dragueurs à deux sous...

Elle jaugea rapidement son interlocuteur, ses cheveux se balançant d'un vague mouvement dans son dos. Pas trop mal, pour son âge. Il était clairement plus vieux qu'elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Pas de bague au doigt, c'était bon signe. Adjugé, vendu ! De toute manière elle n'avait pas la foi de chercher plus loin...

Cana inclina légèrement la tête, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, généralement ça faisait son effet sur les hommes, avant de l'éblouir de la splendeur de ses dents nacrés. Hors de question qu'il aille voir ailleurs, elle se le réservait.

_ Bien sur !

Il y avait toujours cinq choses dont Cana ne se séparait jamais : argent, carte d'identité, téléphone portable, briquets et enfin capotes. Eh oui, certaines femmes ne supportent pas de faire l'amour sans sentiments, Cana, elle ne supporte pas de le faire sans préservatif. On pouvait lui reprocher son manque de romantisme, mais certainement pas de pragmatisme !

Quant aux briquets, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle en avait toujours un. Elle ne fumait même pas. Par contre ça arrangeait Grey, il n'avait pas à retrouver son jean dans le bordel de son appartement pour en sortir un briquet. Il taxait directement celui de Cana, et elle le regardait fumer, taxant quelques bières dans son frigo.

Tout comme Cana ne fumait pas, Grey n'était pas fervent d'alcool, mais il avait toujours quelques boissons chez lui pour Cana. Les deux s'arrangeaient bien...

Et, puis elle devait reconnaitre qu'avoir un briquet sur elle était utile dans le cas où des dragueurs en manque d'originalité venaient l'aborder. De toute manière, l'originalité n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Il était d'ailleurs même rare qu'elle retienne leur nom. Son téléphone portable était rempli de nom d'homme dont elle ne souvenait même pas...

Elle adressa un nouveau sourire fabuleux à l'inconnu, avant de glisser sa main dans son sac. Petit et pratique, elle le trimballait partout.

L'homme observa avec envie, le corps de la jeune fille se pencher. Ainsi, la vue sur son décolté était imprenable. Cana le savait bien, elle le faisait exprès. Faire baver les hommes en jouant habilement de son corps était sa spécialité. Elle sortit le briquet avec fierté, avec ça il la coller aux basques toute la soirée.  
Il accepta le briquet sans décoller ses yeux de la jeune fille.

_ Merci mon chou.

Cana réprima une grimace. Les surnoms affectifs n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Elle trouvait ça à mourir de niaiserie. Pourtant, elle n'en montra rien, elle se contenta de sourire de plus belle, l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Elle gardait le grincement des dents pour elle. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle n'aurait pas à supporter les « _mon chou_» bien longtemps...

_ Je vous en prie.

Elle balança légèrement ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement sensuel. L'inconnu l'observait toujours faire sans un mot, à présent une cigarette coincée au bord de ses lèvres fines. Il souffla sa fumée, embaumant ainsi l'air de Cana de l'odeur âcre du mégot. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, à force de passer son temps avec Grey, cette odeur lui semblait presque familière. Même rassurante.

D'ailleurs dans les soirs de solitudes extrêmes, où elle n'avait envie de voir personne, ni même de se faire plaisir à draguer des hommes plus âgés, elle aimait se promener le soir le long des bars. Elle écoutait passivement les brides de musiques lui chatouillant délicatement les oreilles, quelques fois mêlées aux cris des supporters devant un match de foot. Et puis il y avait toujours cette odeur de tabac froid. Ces effluves de mégot avaient le don de la soulager, de la ramener des années en arrière à la rencontre de son ami d'enfance. Un petit sauvage préférant passer sa vie à poil. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé d'ailleurs depuis le temps...

Elle pouvait ainsi passer des heures à observer la lumière chaleureuse des bars, respirant cet air pollué par l'abondance de fumeurs.

A chaque fois qu'un homme fumait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ramener à Grey. Souvent, le matin en se réveillant dans le lit d'un fumeur, elle avait toujours tendance à marmonner inconsciemment le prénom de son ami. Ce n'était pas toujours agréable pour son amant de la nuit précédente.

Bien sûr le garçon n'avait rien de comparable à ces coups d'un soir. Grey c'était Grey. Le seul ami qu'elle n'ait jamais réussi à conserver. Il était spécial pour elle. Grey avait moins de mal, à maintenir des relations stables. C'était un gentil garçon – qui serait certainement encore puceaux si elle ne lui avait pas sauté dessus...

Elle avait d'autres amis, mais ce n'était pas comme avec Grey. C'était le seul avec qui elle pouvait coucher sans problème. C'était le seul à qui elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'était le seul qu'elle pouvait appeler au beau milieu de la nuit pour une broutille. C'était le seul chez qui elle dormait sans filer en douce au petit matin. Bref, c'était Grey.

D'ailleurs, Cana s'en voulait de polluer de polluer la vie d'un mec aussi bien que Grey. Elle évitait autant que possible de l'appeler pour coucher avec lui. Dans le fond Grey était un romantique. Il préférait certainement avoir une relation stable avec une jolie petite amie, plutôt que de continuer à faire l'amour avec sa meilleure amie...

Elle devait arrêter de le coller, et le laisser un peu vivre sa propre vie. Il serait certainement casé avec cette fameuse Jubia depuis longtemps si elle n'était pas là. Jubia était une gentille fille, folle amoureuse de Grey. Il lui en avait parlé à l'occasion. Grey parlait rarement de ses amours. Sur le moment, Cana se jura de plus le soutenir dans ses relations !

Si l'homme n'avait pas remué les lèvres à son attention, elle serait certainement encore en train de penser à son meilleur ami. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait éviter les fumeurs habituellement...

Tant pis, elle tentait le tout pour le tout. Elle hocha la tête, avec un air convaincu sur le visage.

_ Oui, tout à fait...

Tout à fait à quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais l'homme lui sourit, c'était plutôt bon signe. Pour éviter de poursuivre sur chemin dont elle ignorait tout, elle balança de nouveau ses cheveux en arrière, un sourire un aguicheur sur le visage.

_ Vous désirez vous assoir ? Lui proposa-t-elle, se jurant mentalement de bannir Grey de ses pensées pour le reste de la soirée !

_ Avec plaisir.

L'inconnu prit place à ses cotés, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Pas de doute, cette jeune femme lui faisait de l'effet. Il tira encore sur sa cigarette, recrachant sa fumée dans les airs. Cana, se contentait de l'observer, respirant l'odeur d'alcool de son verre pour essayer de se vider les pensées.

_ Vous avez un nom ma jolie ?

Cana espéra grandement qu'une fois son nom mémorisé, elle n'aura plus de le droit aux surnoms tels que « _mon chou_ », « _ma jolie_ », « _ma chère_»...

Mais encore une fois, elle se décida de jouer la carte de la jeune fille enjouée. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui dit :

_ Cana. Et vous ?

_ Macao, enchanté.

Sur ce, il tendit une main amicale. Amicale pour le moment, mais à l'instant où Cana s'en emparait, elle savait exactement comment cette soirée allait finir...

* * *

Le matin était toujours la chose dont Cana Alberona avait le plus horreur au monde. Encore plus les lendemains des soirs d'orgie...

Elle ne savait jamais où elle était, ni même le jour, et encore moins l'heure. Tout lui était totalement inconnu. Elle avait toujours un mouvement de sursaut, prise de panique dans ce milieu étranger, la lumière du jour frappant son visage avec violence. Dans ses moments là, une grande inspiration s'imposait. Essayer de se souvenir était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle commençait à énumérer les choses les plus évidentes pour elle. Ça semblait con, mais avec une gueule de bois ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple. Et au moins ça lui évitait les trous noirs dû à l'alcool, ne pas se souvenir était plus mauvais que d'avoir de mauvais souvenirs.

_« Je m'appelle Cana Alberona. J'ai 19 ans. Je suis nue dans un lit dans un appart inconnu. Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Grey et je couche avec lui à l'occasion. Je vis seule dans appartement moisi. Ma mère est morte, je n'ai jamais eu l'attention de mon père. J'ai un job de serveuse à Fairy Tail pour payer mes études et mon appart. Ce resto est la meilleure famille que je n'ai jamais eue ! J'aime me bourrer la gueule pour oublier ma vie de merde. Hier soir encore j'ai fini avec un homme... »_  
_  
_Elle s'arrêta à ce détail. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, elle se souvenait à présent. Macao. Elle devait être chez lui. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, tout lui semblait tellement flou. Elle n'avait pas encore dessoulé.

Malgré son mal de tête, sa fatigue, et l'engourdissement de son corps, la jeune femme se redressa vivement sur ses bras, dans l'espoir d'avoir une meilleure vision sur la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait – et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière...

Macao était là. Elle repérait ses cheveux noirs, presque bleutés sous la lueur du petit jour, enfouis profondément dans les draps. Il dormait encore vu le son de ses légers ronflements. C'était déjà ça, Cana préférait toujours filer sans dire au revoir. Si elle n'était pas là à son réveil, avec un peu de chance il ne souviendrait même pas d'elle.

Elle se glissa hors des draps, avec autant de délicatesse dont elle était capable. Ce n'était pas toujours évident, mais à force de faire ça quasiment tous les weekends, c'était presque devenu un jeu d'enfant. Sa silhouette nue s'appuya sur le rebord du lit, à la recherche des ses vêtements égarés.

Un peu dans les vapes Cana mis du temps à repérer ses sous-vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle prit appuie sur ses jambes, et força ses jambes engourdies à la soulever. Elle tituba légèrement, ses jambes encore faibles. Elle soupira et commenta pour elle-même :

« _Allez ma vielle ! Tu vas récupérer ta petite culotte sur le sol, puis t'iras te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour bien te réveiller, et tu reviendras récupérer le reste de tes affaires, avant de se casser loin d'ici. Tout ça sans réveiller le monsieur qui dort ! Ok ?!_»

C'était sa façon de forcer son corps à réagir, et bizarrement ça marchait bien. Comme quoi il fallait toujours un peu lui forcer la main pour obtenir de bon résultat.

Le début de son programme de la matinée s'exécuta sans problème. L'eau fraîche lui remit les idées en place. Elle était encore fatiguée, mais elle n'aurait le repos qu'une fois chez elle. Elle observa son visage, rien de bien glorieux : cernes, yeux rouges, visage bouffi, cheveux en bataille, sans compter un maquillage coulant le long de ses yeux. Elle soupira, vivement d'être de retour chez elle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, toujours un peu chancelante, mais déjà plus lucide qu'à son réveil. Elle récupéra ses affaires éparpillées par terre, avant de s'assoir de nouveau sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas la foi d'enfiler son pantalon sans appui...

Cette fois-ci elle prit le temps d'observer un peu plus son environnement. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ici. Le matin, en se réveillant en panique, elle voulait juste échapper à cette atmosphère étouffante, mais maintenant plus lucide et prête à partir pour toujours, sa curiosité reprenait le dessus. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Le revoir ne l'intéressait pas, mais se dire qu'elle connaissait un minimum cet homme la rassurait.

Un détail attira son attention, une photo sur la table de nuit. Elle était soigneusement posée, mise en valeur par son joli cadre ébène. Le bois noir et profond faisait ressortir le sourire éclatant de bonheur des poseurs. Prise de curiosité la belle brune le pris en main.

La photo était récente, elle reconnaissait parfaitement Macao. Et à coté de lui, une femme et un enfant. L'enfant était un mélange parfait des deux...

Cana lâcha le cadre brusquement. Sa femme et son gosse ! Elle se leva d'un bond tandis que la photo s'écrasait d'un bruit fracassant sur le sol. Le son fit remuer légèrement Macao dans son lit. Cana essayait de reprendre sa respiration calmement, elle n'y arrivait pas. La panique en elle n'arrivait plus à partir.  
Maintenant tout lui sautait à la gorge, l'appartement était gorgé de détail féminin ! Pas seulement des vêtements ou des accessoires, mais toute la décoration respirait le soin d'une présence féminine.

Bordel ! Elle avait couché avec un homme marié. Certainement lui était-ce déjà arrivé, mais elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

La panique était telle que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sa respiration était coupée sous l'effroi. Elle passait son temps à maudire son père et ses centaines de conquêtes mais au final elle ne faisait pas mieux. Elle était exactement la même !

Elle voulait crier, pleurer, courir, arracher sa peau pour sortir tout ce dégout envers elle-même. La seule pensée cohérente qui lui venait à l'esprit était Grey ! Elle avait besoin de Grey. Elle avait besoin qu'il vienne la chercher, la sorte de situation.

Une bouffé saccadée d'un air frais lui donna la première chose à faire. Sortir d'ici le plus vite possible ! Elle s'exécuta. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser, elle voulait sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle avait assez de ce genre de situation, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à toujours refaire les mêmes conneries alors ?! Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme son père. Pourtant elle prenait exactement la voie.

Elle tentait de s'échapper à une telle vitesse que son air venait à lui manquer. Elle s'en fichait, au moins ça l'empêchait de pleurer. Elle dévalait la cage d'escalier, jamais elle n'aurait eu la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur. Rester inactive faisait remonter son envie de vomir, dégoutée par elle-même, tout comme ses larmes. En courant au moins, elle retenait tout ça. Elle espérait épuiser suffisamment son corps pour ne pas avoir à faire tout ça une fois arrêtée.

Une main tremblante saisit son téléphone. Le nom de Grey s'afficha presque avec automatisme. Ces derniers temps elle l'appelait de plus en plus souvent. Elle se réveillait avec des gueules de bois chez des inconnus prise de panique, il venait la chercher. Elle vomissait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger en soirée, il venait la chercher. Au début ces besoins d'être secourue était occasionnelles maintenant ils revenaient toutes les semaines ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée. Elle ne voulait plus de ce genre vie. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de changer ?!

Elle s'était arrêtée en bas de la rue, les jambes trépignant d'elles-mêmes à chaque tonalité du téléphone. C'est avec des larmes roulant sur ses joues que la voix familière de son ami lui parvient aux oreilles. Elle eut soudain l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Il était là. Son cœur affolé s'apaisa, tout allait s'arranger, elle allait pouvoir oublier...

_ Quoi... ? Grogna la voix endormie.

Elle venait visiblement de le réveiller, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant il était à peine huit heures du matin. Il avait du faire la fête hier soir. Elle s'en voulait de le déranger, pourtant au moment où elle avait entendu sa voix, elle avait craqué. Les larmes coulaient sans retenues sur son visage, mordu par la douleur, la solitude et la panique.

_ Grey... Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai besoin de toi...

_ Cana ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il l'avait reconnu. Toute la fatigue de sa voix semblait s'être envolée. Elle entendait déjà le bruissement des draps, rapidement suivis par le cliquetis des clefs s'entrechoquant entre elles. Il venait la chercher ! Un nouveau sanglot vient se former dans sa gorge, Grey était vraiment un ami formidable !  
Elle essaya de contrôler les trémolos de sa voix, de retenir ses larmes, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. C'était peine perdue.

_ C'est rien, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre autant qu'elle-même, mais viens vite s'il te plait...

_ Je me dépêche. Est-ce que tu es capable de me dire où tu es ?

Ah oui ! L'adresse. Elle essaya de mobiliser le peu de capacité à réfléchir fonctionnel qu'il lui restait. Elle parvient à bredouiller à Grey une adresse assez cohérente. Elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter des sonorités rassurantes du « _j'arrive_» prononcé par sa voix que déjà il raccrochait.

Son bras tenant mollement le téléphone glissa le long de son corps comme un poids mort. Elle resta interdite un peu petit moment, avant de s'échouer sur le trottoir laissant libre recours à ses émotions. Elle avait terriblement besoin de changement...

* * *

Hibiki Laytis était un bel homme. Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, tout semblait lui sourire. Une carrière précoce réussie, un entourage et des amis sains, un charme sans limite et pour finir toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Son statut de présentateur télé vedette devait certainement y jouer. Il avait tout pour être heureux.  
Pourtant la seule qu'il désirait, il ne l'avait jamais eu. C'est à peine s'il l'avait effleuré. L'amour ! Et pas ces conquêtes, qu'il charmait pour le fun. Il parlait du grand amour, avec un grand A.

Il avait toujours était un grand dragueur dès son plus jeune âge. Il aimait courtiser les femmes, les chérir comme la huitième merveille du monde, les rendre désirable aux yeux des autres hommes...  
La femme est une pierre précieuse à mettre en valeur. Son statut de dragueur pouvait le caractériser de macho, pourtant il avait toujours eu le plus grand respect possible envers ces fleurs délicates de la vie. Et son public féminin lui rendait bien.

Hibiki avait eu de nombreuse petite amie, il n'avait jamais été infidèle à aucune d'elle, mais jamais il ne s'était permis de laisser une demoiselle en détresse. Même en couple, il passait son temps à voir d'autre femme. Amicalement bien sur, tout cela restait purement platonique. Son charme opérait de lui-même, il les rendait heureuse. Et par ce biais, ça le rendait également heureux. Quelques instants du moins...

Ce bonheur factice s'envolait bien vite. Aucune femme n'arrivait à le combler réellement. Alors pour l'illusion d'être heureux, il aimait charmer à peu près toutes les jolies jeunes filles qu'il croisait. Dans le fond, pour lui qui se prétendait « _amis_» des femmes, il trouvait ses actes bien égoïstes. Mais il avait rapidement compris que l'être humain est égoïste dans l'absolu, même les plus altruistes...

On fait toujours quelques chose en fonction de sois, jamais des autres. On pouvait être généreux, mais on en restait pas moins égoïste. Quelqu'un de généreux offre car ça le rend heureux, si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne se rendrait pas utile pour autrui. Dans le sens ou faire plaisir nous rend heureux, il s'agit d'un acte égoïste. Du moins c'était la vision d'Hibiki Laytis sur les choses.

C'était un peu pour se consoler de ses actes qu'il caractérisait d'_égoïstes_.

En attendant, il cherchait l'amour. Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il avait déjà trouvé l'amour. La période la plus heureuse de sa vie. Mais sa douce avait péris dans un accident de voiture.

Il avait été profondément amoureux de cette femme, comme il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Le plus idiot dans tout ça, c'est que cet amour n'était même réciproque...

Pourtant rien que de la sensation d'être réellement amoureux d'une personne le plongeait dans un bonheur sans limite. Il était ivre de cette sensation. Il sentait son cœur sur le point de s'envoler à chaque instant. Son visage s'illuminait d'une joie intense à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Puis elle décéda, et pour Hibiki on lui avait arraché son cœur...

Plus rien n'avait jamais été comme avant. Il essayait de tromper son manque de cœur avec ces amourettes de passage. Il essayait de tromper son bonheur en charmant de jeunes femmes. Tout le monde l'enviait, pourtant c'est lui qui enviait tout le monde. En particulier son ami Ren. Tout comme lui ce dernier était un dragueur invétéré, jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Sherry. A cette époque, cette dernière se mourait d'amour pour un jeune garçon qui se moquait complètement d'elle comme de sa dernière chaussette.

Ren lui faisait la cour pour s'amuser. Elle s'en fichait. Et peu à peu les choses avaient commencé à changer entre les deux. Ils étaient devenus amoureux ! Depuis à chaque qu'Hibiki les regardait, il les voyait rayonner de bonheur. Et c'était cela depuis trois ans à présent...

Pour lui, il n'avait rien de plus beau. C'est pour cela qu'il désirait ardemment cet amour, pourtant depuis la mort de Karen, il lui était impossible de tomber amoureux de nouveau...

Il sentait misérable, il s'obstinait à garder une photo d'elle dans son portefeuille. A garder son fantôme en guise de compagnie. Il faisait tout pour ne pas l'oublier, pour ne pas l'effacer. A croire qu'il voulait devenir malheureux. En réalité oublier Karen, lui faisait peur. Jamais il n'arriverait à redécouvrir l'amour, alors en oubliant Karen, il effaçait la seule vraie réussite de vie. L'Amour ! Alors il préférait hanter ses journées avec les traces d'un amour disparu.

Personne ne connaissait cette partie masquée du grand Hibiki Laytis, il avait toujours pris soin de bien la cacher. C'était son secret à lui seul.

* * *

Ce matin là, Hibiki venait de terminer son footing quotidien. Se maintenir en forme était essentiel. Si on l'avait engagé pour présenter cette émission, c'était en partie pour son physique, et pour son charme. Alors il se devait de l'entretenir. Ce n'était pas une corvée pour lui, au contraire cela occupait ses pensées.

Il se levait à six heure, peu importe s'il avait trainé tard avec des filles la veille. Et partait directement courir après avoir avalé son café et ses tartines grillés. Il revenait toujours aux alentours de sept heures et demie. Il filait sous la douche, se brossait les dents, s'habillait, se faisait une petite beauté et filait au plateau. Il préférait y être de bonne heure.

Bien sur ce n'était pas une obligation, mais cela lui permettait de se faire bien voir de la production, et en plus cela comblait les vides de sa journée. Ces trous noirs qui le ramenaient sans cesse à Karen...

Pour éviter cela, Hibiki tentait de rester occupé H24, il y parvenait. Des fois il avait des moments de faiblesse et il se demandait combien de temps encore pourrait-il tenir à ce rythme ? On ne peut pas courir éternellement. Le corps a ses limites. Et ces derniers temps Hibiki frôlait de plus en plus fréquemment cette limite. Il finirait par craquer. Il le savait, pourtant la cadence ne ralentissait, au contraire il avait tendance à l'accélérer

* * *

En tout cas, ce fut une matinée banale pour Hibiki Laytus. A peine sortit de chez lui, un vent féroce souffla sur lui avec rage. On touchait la fin de l'été et l'automne commençait à se faire ressentir. L'homme en frémit, avant de resserrer sa veste en cuir contre lui, luttant contre l'air froid envahissant la moindre parcelle de ses vêtements. Le soleil rayonnait déjà au-dessus de sa tête, mais avec ce vent, sa chaleur ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

Il soupira, vivement les locaux chauds du studio. Là-bas l'attendait cafés brûlants, viennoiseries onctueuses, et secrétaires aux petits soins. Il y avait tout un petit monde douillet construit pour lui. Tout le monde l'adorait ! Et d'ailleurs il leur rendait bien. Il traitait avec respect ses collègues de travail (dont Ren faisait partit) et exécutait les moindres désirs de son boss, le grand Ichiya. Son travail était toujours effectué avec soin, il donnait toujours de l'aide aux archives quand il avait du temps libre. Tout le monde s'accordait pour le dire : Hibiki était le collègue idéal.

Ses pas ralentirent machinalement, comme guidé par le rythme de ses pensées. S'il semblait si idéal, pourquoi le bonheur ne lui souriait pas ?

Cette question chronique chez lui fit bloquer le moindre de ses mouvements. Il avait cessé de marcher. Cette histoire de bonheur le paralysait et le plongeait dans une immense solitude, dont il était de plus en plus difficile de se débarrasser. Il essaya d'effacer cette question d'un soupir las, mais elle s'était déjà propagée dans tout son corps.

Sa léthargie aurait pu durer indéfiniment, si le vent ne lui apportait pas aux oreilles des sons étouffés semblables à des pleurs. Son esprit entier tiqua sur ce son si familier : des larmes de femmes. Non que faire pleurer des femmes soit dans son genre, mais les consoler oui. Le malheur des autres avait le don de chasser le sien au loin.

Il ne chercha pas tout de suite la provenance du son. Après tout, si quelqu'un pleurait, ce n'était pas son problème. Il avait bien assez à faire avec lui-même ! Pourtant cela lui brisait le peu de cœur qui lui restait à l'idée d'abandonner ainsi une pauvre âme solitaire.

C'est alors qu'il l'a vit. Assise au bord d'un trottoir, dissimulant au mieux ses larmes, reniflant légèrement. Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches tant elle serrait avec force son téléphone, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses longs cheveux bruns venaient fouetter son visage avec chaque coup de vent. Elle ne s'en déplorait pas, elle les laissait aller à leur guise, trop fatiguée pour lutter contre leur caprice. Certains restaient collés sur son visage, mêlés aux larmes.

Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlés. Elle se recroquevillait toujours un peu plus sur elle-même. Il devinait sans peine la cause de ces frissons parcourant sa peau. Ses sanglots n'y étaient pour rien, avec tout ce vent même ses larmes avaient du mal à couler. Seules quelques unes parvenaient à s'échapper de la commissure de ses yeux. Elle avait juste froid.

Hibiki eut un pâle sourire. Il y avait donc plus misérable que lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire quelque chose pour cette jeune fille. Même la chose la plus insignifiante qu'il soit. La voir dans cet état, l'avait presque consolé dans sa propre peine. S'il arrivait à faire quelque chose pour cette fille, peut-être y arriverait-il pour lui..

Cette pensée, lui donna un peu d'espoir. Ils étaient les deux seuls dans cette rue. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, comme hypnotisé par ce triste spectacle, sans ce départir de son sourire mélancolique. Sans la quitter des yeux, il retira lentement sa veste, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Sa veste glissa le long des épaules. A peine fut-elle retirée que le vent s'amusa à gonfler les flancs de sa chemise.  
C'était un acte insignifiant qui ne changerait certainement pas leur vie, mais au moins il permettrait d'alléger le poids de son cœur...

Cana sanglotait toujours, assise sur son bout de trottoir dans cette rue déserte. De toute manière les gens n'auraient pas eu raison sur sa peine, elle serait quand même resté là à pleurer les larmes lui restant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré. Et elle ne sentait pas soulagée pour autant...

Elle avait même l'impression de se sentir encore plus mal. Encore plus faible. Incapable de changer de ses propres mains. La preuve elle venait encore de s'appuyer sur Grey. Elle se sentait misérable !

Quand le vent se leva, Cana s'en sentit presque reconnaissante, il lui giflait le visage avec telle violence que ses larmes avaient presque du mal à rouler le long de ses joues. Seulement, il restait les traces du passage de ses larmes, ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges et bouffis et elle devinait sans peine de l'état du reste de son maquillage de la veille. Même ses cheveux venaient se mêler au massacre de son visage, mais pour l'instant peu lui importait. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle à tout prix !

Elle tenait toujours d'une main malhabile son téléphone portable. Il était seul lien avec Grey pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher avant son arrivée. Il lui apportait un peu de soutient. Cana se mit à resserrer sa prise dessus quand le froid vient lui mordre la peau. Quelle idée de se trimballer d'un simple bikini ! Elle pesta à moitié contre elle. Et en même temps accepta sa punition. Cette brûlure gelée causée par le vent n'était dû qu'à elle-même. Elle n'avait pas à se mettre dans de telle situation !

Elle ne put s'empêcher, de jeter un coup d'œil au soleil moqueur au dessus de sa tête. Ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir tant il faisait froid. Ses bras entrechoquaient malgré eux ses cotes à chaque frisson. Même en plantant ses ongles dans sa peau meurtrie de froid ne suffit pas à faire stopper ses tremblements. Mais encore c'était tant pis pour elle. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre que Grey arrive...

Elle n'espérait plus rien, transie de froid sur son trottoir, quand une épaisseur chaude est agréable s'écrasa sur ses épaules tremblantes. L'odeur de cuir remonta avec facilité jusqu'à ses narines. Elle resta interdite sur le moment, alors que ses épaules couvertes se détendaient sous le bien fait de la chaleur retrouvée.

_ Vous allez attraper froid... Lui dit une voix inconnue, sans même qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre sa nouvelle situation.

Elle reconnut dans le son de sa voix une intonation pleine de chaleur et de bonne intention, pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de percevoir une légère pointe de tristesse qui hantait sa phrase.

A présent intriguée, la jeune fille tourna ses yeux bouffis par-dessus son épaule. L'homme traçait déjà sa route, elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les traits de son visage. Il était beau, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir. A présent seuls ses cheveux châtains battus par le vent apparaissaient dans son champ de vision.

Il marchait d'un pas tranquille, les mains rentrées dans la poche de son jean, avant de disparaitre comme il était apparu. Seuls les sillons de son parfum, sa veste sur les épaules de Cana attestait la passage de cet homme.

Cana resta muette d'étonnement devant cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue, et ne pu s'empêcher de resserrer la prise de la veste sur son corps. Elle reconnut le parfum de l'inconnu sur sa veste en cuir.  
Agréable, amical, chaleureux, et surtout réconfortant. Bizarrement une fois coupée du vent, elle se sentait plus légère.

Elle se laissa bercer par la chaleur de la veste en cuir et son odeur, beaucoup plus apaisée...

* * *

Grey ne tarda pas arriver, et la jeune fille avait eu le temps de sécher ses larmes. Son teint restait morne. Elle ne donnait pas cher de son état si elle n'avait pas eu cette veste...

Les pneus de la voiture de son ami crissèrent devant ses pieds. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de voir cette voiture blanche toute déglinguée. Elle tenta de se redresser, et ouvrit la portière avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Le froid avait fini par avoir raison de ses dernières réserves.

Grey était là, ses cheveux corbeaux pas coiffés, sa cicatrice aux allures familières sur son front, clope au bec, les mains fermement cramponnées sur le guidon. Et surtout en caleçon...

Le garçon posa son regard sombre, sur son amie prenant place à ses cotés. Elle y lu immédiatement toute son inquiétude pour elle. Il ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé pourtant il partageait déjà sa peine. Surement le visage de son amie déformé par la peine, lui en disait déjà assez.

_ Grey, tes vêtements... Lui fit remarquer la brune, en prenant place sur son siège.

L'interpellé soupira, avant de jeter un regard piteux sur son seul vêtement.

_ Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'habiller. Répliqua-t-il avec cynisme.

Les lèvres de Cana s'écartèrent afin de former un rond parfait. L'information l'étonnait. Elle remarqua les vêtements de Grey jetés en boule à l'arrière. Ce désordre monumental lui arracha un pâle sourire. Sacré Grey !

Elle s'installa plus profondément dans son fauteuil, alors que son ami démarrait la voiture. Il éteignit sa clope dans le cendrier, ferma la fenêtre, tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles contre ce stupide vent. Cana l'observait amusée, ravie de retrouver la présence rassurante de son ami d'enfance.  
Son sourire s'effaça, quand il posa de nouveau son regard sombre et plein de sollicitude vers elle. Elle connaissait déjà la suite.

_ Alors ? Fit-il espérant lui tirer les vers du nez.

Même si elle s'y attendait, la question lui empoigna violemment le cœur. Cana soupira bruyamment, pour essayer de relâcher toute cette pression.

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler tout de suite...

Grey haussa les épaules d'un vague mouvement, avant de tourner les yeux vers la route. Si silence elle désirait, silence elle aurait. Et silence s'installa.

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

_ Tu sais Cana, reprit son ami, tu devrais arrêter de sortir comme ça. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression de te ramasser à la petite cuillère...

Ça n'avait rien de méchant, il était juste inquiet, pourtant la jeune fille se renfrogna dans son siège. Elle n'aimait pas l'inquiéter, surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête. Et puis il avait raison, et c'était ça le plus douloureux.

A chaque fois son état empiré, et aujourd'hui elle avait lamentablement craqué.

_ Et sinon, t'étais où ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plate, essayant de changer de sujet.

Elle vit Grey se pinçait légèrement les lèvres, ce n'était pas un signe habituel chez lui. Elle scruta avec intensité les traits de son visage, intriguée. Il mettait un peu plus de temps à répondre qu'à l'accoutumée.

_ Chez un ami... Elucida-t-il la question d'un ton neutre.

_ Y avait Jubia ? Enchaîna-t-elle, essayant de le cuisiner.

Cette fois-ci, sa réaction fut facile à interpréter. La question le prit tellement de court qu'il quitta la route des yeux, pour poser sur elle deux grandes soucoupes en guise d'yeux pleines d'incompréhension. Il était franchement étonné.

_ Jubia ?! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Vu sa réaction, elle n'y était pas.

_ J'sais pas, je crois qu'elle te plaisait...

Grey garda encore ses yeux ronds sur elle, avant de lâcher un soupir amusé. Cana tout craché !

_ On voit que tu m'écoute quand je parle, la taquina-t-il.

Cana haussa un sourcil, surprise. Grey prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher.

_ Elle ne m'intéresse pas, elle est juste amoureuse de moi.

_ Ah... Fit Cana simplement incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus.

Elle observa son ami, encore une fois elle se demandait si c'était de sa faute s'il rejetait cette relation. Jubia était une fille mignonne, il serait heureux ensembles. Au lieu de quoi, il se pliait en deux pour elle. A force d'accaparer tout le temps de Grey pas étonnant qu'il soit si maladroit avec les autres filles.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil, pourtant Grey était séduisant. Jeune, vigoureux, bien musclé, et surtout très beau. Il ne manquait pas d'attirer l'œil, pourtant il restait coincé dans ses vielles relations. C'est-à-dire : Lucy, Erza, Natsu son pote de toujours sans qui il s'ennuierait grandement, et enfin elle...

Cana voyait à Jubia, l'occasion pour Grey de s'ouvrir à de nouvelle relation. Il le méritait. Il méritait de trouver la bonne.

Elle termina son inspection de Grey pour seule pensée : « _C'est vrai qu'il est beau, un peu comme l'homme de tout à l'heure_».

Cana hoqueta de surprise, c'était la première depuis tout à l'heure qu'elle repensait à l'inconnu, pourtant elle portait toujours sa veste sur ses épaules...

Grey dû remarquer le regard de son amie posé sur lui, car il tourna à son tour son regard vers elle. Et nota un nouveau détail chez cette dernière.

_ D'ailleurs elle est à qui cette veste ?

Cana battit des cils, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, prise au dépourvu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la veste sur ses épaules. Nul doute qu'elle avait couté chère...

_ J'en sais rien... Avoua-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle enfouie sa tête dans le col de la fameuse veste, respirant une dernière fois son odeur rassurante.

* * *

**Voilà, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelques chose sur Cana et Hibiki, mais je n'avais jamais d'idée et je ne voulais pas reprendre l'histoire au milieu du tournoi de mages.**  
** Et puis un soir j'ai eu cette idée, au moment où je m'endormais. Je comptais l'écrire tout de suite, mais mon frère m'a appelé à minuit - car ce n'est pas comme si on vivait dans la chambre d'à coté u_u - pour savoir si il pouvait faire le mur avec ses amis par ma fenêtre XD - ce qui y est en plus impossible, à moins de vouloir se casser une jambe x)**  
** Ah la jeunesse de nos jours XD Donc après cette intervention nocturne mouvementée, impossible de me rendormir, donc je me suis mise à écrire cette histoire pour me divertir.**  
** Et depuis j'ai fais que ça XD**

** En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus :3 j'ai fais de mon mieux pour imaginer une vie plausible aux personnages en fonction de leur lien dans le manga. Enfin bref, c'est la première fois que j'écris en Univers Alternatif et j'en suis très contente :3**  
** J'aime assez mon introduction aux personnages dans ce chapitre ! Je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire.**  
** Et j'adore la relation de Grey et Cana x) Elle en a de la chance *o* D'ailleurs j'ai une petite surprise pour mon chouchou Grey dans cette fic :3 - euh non, ce n'est pas du GreyLu u_u**

** Sur ce, je n'ai rien à rajouter. En espérant que la suite vous plaira :3**

** Votre Saya.**


End file.
